JP2003-41965A discloses a hybrid vehicle control device as a conventional hybrid vehicle control device in which during an idle operation, execution of an engine idle control for maintaining an engine rotation speed at an idle rotation speed by controlling an engine torque (intake air amount) or execution of motor idle control for maintaining the engine rotation speed at the idle rotation speed by controlling a motor generator torque is switched in accordance with a battery storage amount or the like.